Dippers secret talent
by MisterE231
Summary: One song allows dipper and wendy to finally admit their feelings. All wendip. still suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer:all rights to gravity falls belong to Alex Hirsch... and the song All I Do belongs to the not late but still great Stevie Wonder.**

* * *

Dipper was a lot of things the level headed twin, a lover of mysteries, head over heal in love with Wendy(who secretly felt the same).

Never in,on,and outside of this big blue marble did anyone think he could sing,specially Wendy but when he's discovered it will lead to something they both wanted but was to scared to ask for.

it was your typical lazy Saturday business was slow so the shack staff was doing there own thing Mable was playing with waddles,Stan was out giving tours to to the tourist or as he call them natures suckers, soos was trying to beat his high score at the pinball game you find out what dippers doing in a few, while wendy took a walk through the woods.

It was about five or so minutes in when she heard a voice she recognized as dippers so she decided to follow it. It led to a clearing where he was talking to himself now most people would walk away but she wanted to know what her crush was saying when she got there he wasn't talking he was singing,

she took a deep breath and listened after she took shelter behind a tree,

_You made my soul a burning fire_  
_You're getting to be my one desire_  
_You're getting to be all that matters to me_  
_And let me tell you girl, I hope and pray each day I live_  
_A little more love I'll have to give_  
_A little more love that's devoted and true_  
_'Cause all I do is think about you__All I do_

_Oh baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_I think about you baby_  
_All I do_  
_Mmm_  
_Is think about you_

she listened and watched as he poured every emotion he had into every word of the song...

_Baby just suppose I should happen to cross your mind_  
_And by some chance, a boy like me you're really been trying to find_  
_Well let me tell you girl, think of how exciting it would be_  
_If you should discover you feel like me_  
_If you should discover this dream is for two_

_We'll I'm gonna tell you girl, I'd light a candle every day_  
_And pray that you'll always feel this way_  
_And pray that our love will forever be new_  
_'Cause all I do is think about you_

_All I do_  
_Oh baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_I think about you_  
_All I do_  
_Yeah, baby_  
_Is think about you_

it was like every thing they both felt for each other was said in every lyric all the fear of society, longing they felt every time they saw each other but most of all the love they had for each other it was clear what she had to do...

_Gonna tell you girl, I'd light a candle every day_  
_And pray that you'll always feel this way_  
_And pray that our love will forever be new_  
_I'm gonna tell you girl, if I cannot have you for my own_  
_I'd rather be lonely and all alone_  
_I'd rather keep thinking the way that I do_  
_'Cause all I do is think about you_

_All I do_  
_Oh baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_Think about you, baby_  
_All I do_  
_Ooh oh, baby_

_Is think about you_  
_I think about you baby_  
_All I do_  
_Yeah baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_Think about you baby_

Wendy didn't know when she started walking but there she standing in the the clearing and walking towards the object of her affection he turned around and saw her walking up to him, he looked in to her eyes and saw what he never thought he'd see and she saw the same in his love...

_All I do_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_All I do is think about you baby_  
_All I do is think about you_  
_I think about you baby_  
_All I do,_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Is think about you_  
_Oh baby, baby, baby_

_I'm thinking baby, 'bout you baby_  
_I'm thinking baby, 'bout you baby_  
_I'm thinking baby, give it to me baby_  
_I'm thinking baby, 'bout you baby_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah get on down_

_All I do_  
_Gotta get on down_  
_Is think about you_  
_Whoa, get on down_  
_All I do_  
_All I do is think about you baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_I think about you baby_

While all this happened he didn't stop singing instead he he was so happy and so into the rhythm that as he sung he put all he had into it

_All I do_  
_Oh baby_  
_Is think about you_  
_Can't you feel, can't you feel, can't you feel the fire burning?_  
_All I do_  
_Can't you feel the birds humming?_  
_Is think about you_  
_Think about you baby_  
_Oh oh_

_All I do_  
_Can't you feel my love flowing?_  
_Can't you see my love growing?_  
_Is think about you_  
_Oh_  
_All I do is think about you_

when the song ended she clapped for the boy who said in song what neither had the guts to say with words they didn't want to ruin the moment but the sun had other plans and they knew they had to get back to the shack before it got dark.

so dipper decided to break the silence and say what he needed to.

**Dipper:** wendy I've wanted to say this for a long time but from the moment i met you i've been in love with you. when i saw how robbie hypnotized you i knew i had to stop him i'm sorry if i caused you any trouble, he said the last part with sorrow.

She took in every thing he said, he loved her HE loved HER it was a dream come true but she still afraid of what society would think.

**Wendy:** dip i can't thank you enough for saving me from that dick robbie and what you said was sweet but...

**Dipper:** but...

she wanted to say that she didn't love him but the more she thought and looked at the kind,caring,thoughtful boy in front of her she realized why the hell should she care about society, she loved him he loved her and That's all that matters it was then all her fears disappeared so she said to screw it and pulled him in for the his first and her sweetest kiss ever and as he kissed back the found the one they where meant for.

the kiss said it all but when they pulled apart she said it in her voice just to be clear.

**Wendy:** but nothing my sweet dipping sauce i love you to, as she said that she gave him the sweetest smile ever.

and that was all he needed as the walked back to the mystery shack hand in hand they nothing but nothing would or could break the love they had for each other.

and that's the story of how one hidden talent brought there happy end to light.

the end.

* * *

**took me long enough right I honestly don't know how you guys do it. anyshmay review if want good or bad it's still appreciated. Oh for i forget mad props to the fanfic writers on this site and in the world.  
**


End file.
